Healthcare facilities rely on patient monitoring to supplement interventions and reduce the instances of patient falls. Constant eyes-on monitoring of patients can be difficult for healthcare professionals to maintain. Video monitoring can be used to automate patient monitoring and increase the ability of a healthcare professional to effectively monitor a group of patients distributed between different rooms. Various systems and methods for patient video monitoring have been disclosed, such as U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0278934 entitled System and Method for Predicting Patient Falls, U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0134609 entitled System and Method for Documenting Patient Procedures; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0026308 entitled System and Method for Using a Video Monitoring System to Prevent and Manage Decubitus Ulcers in Patients, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Various routines can be run to analyze the output of a camera and identify events. An alert can be issued to summon a healthcare professional to intervene when events are detected. Such an automated system may be susceptible to false alarms, which can burden a staff of healthcare professionals with unnecessary interventions. For example, a false alarm can be triggered by patient activity that is not indeed indicative of an increased risk of a patient fall. A false alarm can also be triggered by the activity of a visitor (e.g., healthcare professional, family of patient) around the patient. There exists a need for systems and methods for accurately recognizing conditions in which the patient is at high risk of a fall while also minimizing false alarms.